Topics
by madlyangelique
Summary: Yaoi is all encompassing. Anything can be associated with yaoi. Welcome to the world where everything and anything is. A collection of oneshots. LenxKaito CONTAINS YAOI.
1. Poppy Seed Lava

**A/N: Hello there! I told my friend that I am such a a hardcore fujoshi that I can associate **_**anything**_** with yaoi. I challenged her to give me random topics until I come across something I can't relate to yaoi. This…was the result. Or at least part of the result. I'm only posting the LenxKaito oneshots I wrote in response to her emails. Feel free to give me topics of your own if you want to contribute to my fic. The topic for this one was 'poppy seed lava.'**

"Len! I brought your snack," Kaito said, carrying a plate that had a slice of banana nut poppy seed cake with frosting on top on it.

"Oh, oka-ahg! Agh...ngh."

Kaito peered into his younger lover's bedroom, "Len, what are you doing?"

Len looked up from his spot on the floor. He was covered in a pink goopey substance and had some sort of cardboard construction in front of him.

"Trying to get this stupid volcano to work," he said attempting to wipe the goop off his face, but only succeeding with getting more of it on himself.

Kaito chuckled softly. Len looked like a mess. He had unbuttoned his school uniform and now it hung loosely on his shoulders, exposing his yellow undershirt and quite a bit of skin. His left sock was slipping off his foot, and he had a cute scowl on his face as he tried to rid himself of the thick substance.

Kaito thought he looked pretty tasty right about now.

Suppressing his urges, and keeping his calm composure, Kaito strode up to Len and, putting the cake on the desk, stooped to help Len clean himself off.

"So, you kids still make these things?" Kaito asked, wiping Len's cheek with a tissue.

Len frowned, "Kaito, you're only six years older than me. And I'm not a kid, I'm fourteen already."

"Six years is enough of a difference," Kaito said, "And fourteen is still young."

Len's pouted adorably, "You remind me of those weird fangirls with their creepy shota fantasies."

Kaito laughed, remembering Len's reaction to the shota Len images they'd found on the Internet a while ago. He'd been pretty shocked to say in the least ("What the hell is that? I'm not three feet tall! Why do my eyes take up half of my face? Why am I slobbering everywhere! My head is not that big compared to my body!"

"Plus,"Len said blushing, "I'm old enough to do this with you."

Len leaned forward, placing a kiss on Kaito's lips. He broke apart a few moments later, his cheeks colored pink.

Kaito smiled at Len, "But you are a cute little boy."

"I'm not little-" Len started to protest but was interupted by a second kiss from Kaito.

Drawing Len closer, Kaito slipped his tongue into his mouth, exploring the warm, wet cavern.

"Ngh...mnnn...Kaito, t-that's enough," Len said, pushing him away, "I've got to... eat my snack and f-finish my project."

Kaito chuckled again. Len was cutest when embarassed.

"That's okay, I can help you eat," Kaito said.

He broke off a bit of the cake, put it in his mouth and began to kiss Len again. He pushed the spongy cake into Len's mouth using his tongue. Len accepted it broke the kiss.

"I can eat by myself," Len said chewing and swallowing the cake.

"Oh but I insist," he took another bit of cake and did the same thing, but this time he spun Len aound as he broke the kiss and pushed hin against the desk.

He put another piece of cake in his mouth and kissed Len as he slid his hand down the front of Len's pants.

Len let out a moan muffled by the kiss as Kaito stroked Len's length teasingly.

"A-ah...Kaito...'nuff...s-stop...mmm" Len said, his face flushed red as Kaito continued to send waves of pleasure through his body with his hand.

"Your face and body are telling me a whole different story," Kaito said, popping another piece of cake in Len's mouth as he tweaked Len's nipples and kissed his shoulders.

"A-ah..." Len moaned as Kaito touched the sensitive areas in his nether regions.

"Is there something you want to say to me, Len?" Kaito asked, swiping some frosting on Len's neck and licking it off.

"I-in...inside..." Len panted.

"Inside where?"

"Me...Inside...m-me..." Len asked, gasping as Kaito touched a particularly pleasurable place.

"What do want inside you, Len?" Kaito asked.

"Y-you...I want you...inside of me..."

Kaito smiled, "Okay then, but I have to touch here to get you ready."

Bending down for a moment, Kaito collected some of the pink "lava" on his finger. Pushing hand down the back of Len's pants, he put his finger in Len's entrance and began to move it in and out. He probed around searching for Len's special spot.

Meanwhile, Kaito used his other hand to use the lava to slick his own member down.

"Ah!" Len called out as Kaito hit a sensitive bundle of nerves in his behind, "Please, Kaito...please come inside me..."

Unable to endure it anymore himself, Kaito pushed himself in, causing Len to call out some more.

Kaito rhythmically thrust himself into Len, hitting his favorite spot everytime.

Panting and red in the face, Len managed to say, "I'm gonna...c-come...soon."

"Me too..." Kaito said huskily. He reached around and grabbed Len's length again and pumped it in time to his thrusts.

"K-kaito!" Len yelled his lover's name as he climaxed.

Kaito felt Len tighten around him, sending him too over the edge.

Emptying themselves out, both males slid the floor, falling on top of each other tiredly.

After finally catching his breath, Len tipped his head up to give Kaito a kiss that he returned.

Kaito stroked Len's hair soothingly, "I love you," he murmured.

Len blushed a bit more, "I-I love you too..." he said embarassed.

Kaito laughed at Len's cute shyness and looked around the room.

"We need to get cleaned up...and clean up this room."

Len suddenly perked up, "My project!"

Kaito smiled, "Don't worry, I'll help you with it. You were putting too much lava in."

"Why didn't you say so earlier?"

"I got rid of the excess didn't I?" Kaito said, still smiling.

Len frowned, "You're umbelievable.." he said exasperated.

Laughing, Kaito gathered Len in his arms and kissed the top of his head, "No you're the unbelievable one. …How can someone be this cute?"

Len snuggled closer to Kaito and rested his head against his chest.

Kaito could see he was blushing to the tips of his ears.

Really adorable.

Len may or may not be a good shota, but he definitely made an excellent uke.

**A/N: So that was it. Fail editting… Hope it at least came across as acceptable xD**


	2. Clothes Iron

**A/N: Enjoy~**

**is what I want to say.**

**This is a really weird one… It couldn't be helped! How else would you relate yaoi and 'clothes iron.' And she said it had to be a central part of the story. *sigh* In any case, as I mentioned before, you can give me topics too if you want. I think it'd be fun to do all sorts of things. **

Len stared blankly at the object in front of him.

_~flashback~_

_"Rin..."_

_"Len, it's just ironing clothes. It is _not _a big deal," Rin said as she pulled on her shoes and bent to tie them up._

_Len sighed, "Why can't you do it after your date with Miku?"_

_"Because...I'm going to her house after," his sister said, shooting him a look that said 'get the message?'_

_Len got it._

_"Fine, fine, I'll do i!. I'll iron the stupid clothes!" _

_"Good boy!" Rin said clapping her hands together, "I'll buy you one of those giant banana-shaped body pillows you wanted as a treat."_

_With that she ran out the door._

_"You better!" Len called out after her._

_~end flashback~_

Len sighed and grasped the handle of the clothes iron and held it above his head to inspect it.

Len was useless at household work. Singing and hitting notes with 100% accuracy while doing complex dance routines, captivating millions of girls in the same moment with a mere smile and being a sexy cute uke to Kaito were things he was made to do. Chores? Not so much.

"Alright," he said determinedly, "I _will_ accomlish this task."

:-:-:-:-:-:ten minutes later:-:-:-:-:-:

"A-ah! Oh god, what the hell is this thing!" Len yelled as a large black wire snaked around his body, the end rested on his bare right nipple, tickling it.

Len hardly knew what had just happened.

One moment he was trying hard to figure out how to turn the clothes iron on, and before he knew it the 1.5 meter cord had shot out and the plug had somehow torn all his clothes off him.

A second cord shot out from where the first cord connected to the clothes iron and wrapped itself around Len's hips. It grasped Len's length, causing him to call out wantonly.

Len's member hardened within an instant.

"Ah!" he called out as the cord squeezed his length once again. He was reminded of Kaito and how he would squeeze his length in much the same way.

Len stared ahead with misty eyes as the clothes iron started floating. Considering what was happening to him at the moment he was only half surprised.

But then it started floating towards him, the metal part facing him, ready to make contact with his skin.

Wait. Weren't those things supposed to be hot?

Len yelped and tried to back away, but more black cords shot out from the clothes iron, pinning him in place and causing him to trip and fall.

"Ah! No!" he yelled as the iron neared his leg.

The iron came closer and Len tensed, preparing to feel hot pain.

The tip touched Len's ankle and Len was surprised to see that it wasn't hot. In fact it was mildly cool.

"Oh yeah..." Len said to himself, "Never could turn it on."

He was distracted by a gentle tug on his member.

Panting a little, Len looked down at the black cords causing him so much pleasure. The clothes iron had started to travel up his leg. It was warming up, but it was a soothing type of warmth, unlike the scalding heat Len had expected.

The cords started warming up too, and two opened Len's legs wider. Len closed his eyes and imagined they were Kaito, getting ready to enter him.

The clothes iron was now at his inner thigh, warming it up. It sprayed some water into Len's entrance and Len moaned. The water, if it really was water, was warm and somehow a bit thick.

"Ah..." he moaned as the cords began to prep his entrance. With his eyes still closed, Len pretended they were Kaito's fingers instead.

He could practically hear Kaito's voice, _Len...? May I...enter you…?_

"Yes...come inside," Len said, he opened his eyes and looked down at his splayed legs.

'Hey, Lenny,' a small part of him said, 'This is a _clothes iron_, it's, you know, _big. _It might, like, hurt.'

Oh yeah.

Len reached out to push it away but it was too late.

The tip of the clothes iron entered him, causing him to yell out.

Len stopped struggling.

Strange...very strange...

It didn't hurt at all.

Len relaxed and closed his eyes once more. Moans of pleasure started to escape his lips.

The rhythm in which the clothes iron entered and left him was similar to that of Kaito's.

The iron was very warm now. It was sexy, gentle type of warmth similar to Kaito's.

It pounded into Len, hitting all his favorite spots while the cords touched his chest, thighs and neck, causing tingles throughout his body.

It was like Len had been transmitted to a manga about tentacle porn where he was the victim being ravished by the tentacle beast.

Except it wasn't tentacle porn.

It was freaky-clothes-iron-with-many-cords-coming-out-of-it-and-violating-him-while-the-clothes-iron-itself-penetrated-him porn.

But whatever.

If it was happening, Len might as well be enjoying it. The movements were so similar to Kaito after all...

"Ah!" Len yelled as the iron hit a spot that made him see white.

"I-I'm going to..." Len gasped.

The iron hit the same spot again just as a cord hit a sensitive place in his nether regions.

Len finally came, calling out in pleasure.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Mmm..." Len moaned as he rolled over.

Kaito stood by the clothes iron.

He moved the machine back and forth over the fabric on the iron board, all the while sneaking glances at Len.

He'd gotten a text from Rin saying that she was out and Len probably needed help with the chores, even though she'd assured him it'd be fine.

Kaito came over and sure enough Len was sleeping on the couch. It was one of Len's endearing bad habits to take a nap in order to postpone something he didn't want to do.

Kaito decided to do the chores for him. Meanwhile he was pretty sure Len was having a wet dream. There was a little tent in the blanket Kaito draped over him in the area of where his nether regions were located.

Kaito hoped it was about him.

He rushed to finish the chores that had been originally left to Len.

When Len woke up, he'd probably wouldn't mind...bonding a little with Kaito. He'd might need a little 'relief.'

Len softly moaned again in his sleep.

Kaito finished folding the last shirt and put in the pile of clothing to take upstairs.

He hoped Len would wake up soon because it seemed that Kaitowas also in need of a bit of relief.


	3. Dogs

**A/N: I was so dissapointed by this topic. 'Dogs' she said because I hate dogs. But that won't stop me from relating them to yaoi! I mean come on! 'Dogs' and yaoi. It's a no brainer. Oh well. I can safely say that there is a chance you will enjoy this one.**

"Len~ Come on out! Your big sis' would like to see you now!" Rin chimed, standing by the locked door.

"I'm not coming out!" the voice from the other side of the door said, "This is embarassing! Why do I have to do it?"

"it's Kaito's birthday," his sister said, "You asked what was a good idea for a birthday present. This is just a little twist on the "I give you myself" thing that couples do."

"I asked for suggestions! I didn't mean for you to force me into wearing this- this_..._whatever _this _is!"

"You know what?" Rin said as Len heard the sound of furniture being moved, "If you're not gonna come out, I'm gonna send Kaito in. Wait right there." Her voice was already trailing off as she walked away from the door.

"Rin!" Len yelled, "Rin, come back here!"

Len tried the door but wouldn't open it. Rin had barricaded it. Curse Rin and her unfeminine strength.

Len turned and leaned against the door. He had been changing in the Vocaloid girls' costume room. It was either wear what he was wearing right now or wear girls' clothes. Or wear nothing.

Honestly there wasn't much of a difference between the three.

Len heard footsteps approaching the door.

For a minute Len panicked, running around the room that had no hiding places to offer. Then he realized that the door locked from the inside and calmed down a bit.

Len heard gentle knocking and Kaito's voice, "Len?"

"D-don't come in!" Len stuttered, blushing.

There was a slight pause. Kaito laughed a bit.

"Seems like I don't have much of a choice."

"What do you mean?" Len asked confused.

"He means that he's coming in whether you like it or not!" Len heard Rin say.

"What?" Len exclaimed, "N-no, Kaito you can't!"

"Like he said, he doesn't have much of a choice," Meiko said from the other side of the door.

Before Len could respond, he heard the turning of a key (damn it! Meiko had the keys to all the doors in the house!) and the door was thrown open.

Len caught a glimpse of Meiko and Rin who both pushed Kaito into the room and slammed the door shut. They had the door barricaded again in seconds.

"Ow," Kaito said, getting up from the floor and dusting himself off, "They didn't have to be so rough."

It had happened so fast. Len was stunned the whole time. Only now did he unfreeze himself and turn slowly towards Kaito.

For the first time Kaito got a good look at Len.

He was wearing big floppy pink and yellow dog ears on his head and a pink dog collar. His hair was tied off to the side with a pink ribbon. He had on a yellow cropped top that exposed nearly his entire stomach. It had a single spaghetti strap on the left shoulder and a puffy short sleeve hanging off his right shoulder. There was a pink frilly strap of cloth on his left arm to match the pink frilly detailing and pink ice cream pattern of his top. His short shorts were indeed very short with a yellow belt containing a yellow dog tail. He had on yellow thigh-high socks with pink frills at the top but no shoes.

Len was leaning against the wall, his face a bright shade of red.

He slid to the floor and covered his face with his hands, "Don't...look..."

Kaito smiled a little.

Len was _very extremely cute _at the moment.

He sat next to Len, "Are you supposed to be a dog?"

Len looked up and pouted, still blushing, "Rin said I'm supposed to be a shota puppy boy," he mumbled.

Kaito chuckled, causing Len to scowl more.

"Geez, why do I always have to wear the weird girly, revealing, 'shota' costumes?" he said annoyed.

Kaito smiled and hugged Len closer, "Because you're so cute. People want to see you in cute clothes."

"Kaito, does 'people' include you?" Len asked.

Kaito smiled brightly, "Of course!"

Len groaned, "Not you too."

"Well, who doesn't want to see their lover looking cute?" Kaito said, leaning down for a kiss.

Len felt Kaito's lips against his and closed his eyes.

Breaking the kiss, Kaito trapped Len against the wall and nipped at his neck, "But I have to say...you're outfit makes you look quite...desirable."

Kaito moved down from Len's neck, trailing kisses along his stomach.

Len squirmed and giggled. Kaito's soft lips brushing against his stomach tickled.

"P-pervert!" Len managed to say between giggle fits.

"Ah, but you are the one who's wearing it," Kaito said, tickling Len's sides and nuzzling his neck.

"I-I was forced into it!" Len exclaimed, laughing harder.

Kaito pressed his lips against Len's again.

He stopped tickling Len and licked his lips instead, asking for permission to enter.

Len opened his mouth slightly to allow Kaito to slip his tongue in.

Kaito pushed Len all the way down on the floor. He unbuttoned Len's pants and slipped his hand down the front of them.

Len moaned, muffled by the kiss, as Kaito rubbed his member.

Kaito slipped his other hand up the thin fabric of Len's top and rubbed teasingly at his nipple.

"Ah!" Len said, breaking the kiss as Kaito rubbed against the tip of his member.

Kaito traveled downward and gently kissed Len's left hip. He removed Len's member and kissed Len's inner right thigh. He was about to take Len's length in his mouth but Len moved away.

Kaito looked at him in surprise, "Len?" he asked a little worried as to what happened.

"U-uh...it's you birthday...and usually the d-dog obeys it's master...so..." Len's face was bright red as he looked at Kaito meaningfully.

"You mean you want to...?" Kaito asked, pleasantly surprised at Len's boldness.

Len nodded and slowly positioned himself between Kaito's legs.

He freed Kaito's member, "As a warning I don't know how good I am," he said.

Kaito looked at Len's face, shaded so brightly red, and at his rump, inadvertently positioned up in the air.

"Don't worry," Kaito said as Len took him in his mouth, "You're more than enough arousing."

Len took as much of Kaito in his mouth as he could and sucked hard. He moved his tongue over various parts of Kaito's length, taking note of how he reacted in order to decide where would be best. He found a spot under Kaito's length that Kaito seemed to particularly enjoy.

He slowly removed the member from his mouth and used his hands to squeeze it hard while he gave a quick lick to the tip. Len moved his mouth down and took one of Kaito's balls in his mouth and sucked.

From an article Len had read on the internet he knew that some guys didn't like this so he looked up briefly to gauge Kaito's reaction.

Kaito hissed lowly, causing Len to pause.

"You don't like it...?" Len asked.

"I like it too much..." Kaito moaned.

He was holding back as much as he could to keep from coming. That was supposed to happen later. With Len.

Len looked confused but he was about to go back to sucking Kaito when he was stopped.

"That's enough, Len. Come here," he said, motioning him to sit on his lap.

Len obeyed and Kaito removed his pants.

Kaito started to fumble about in a nearby table drawer to look for something that could be used as lube. However, Len stopped him, instead bringing his hand into his mouth.

Taken aback, Kaito watched as Len took his fingers in his mouth and sucked on them, moving his tongue around and between them.

"You're very docile today," Kaito remarked, smiling.

Len blushed but continued giving Kaito's fingers the same treatment.

Kaito removed his fingers from Len's mouth and inserted them into Len's entrance.

Len stood on his knees above Kaito and moaned as Kaito used his other hand to squeeze his length.

"Nn..." Len moaned, his eyes begging Kaito be inside him.

Kaito chuckled and removed his fingers. He put his hands on Len's hips and positioned him above his erection.

He gently pushed Len down onto his member, causing Len to call out in pleasure.

Giving a panting, red-faced Len a few moments to get used to the penetration, Kaito began moving his hips into Len.

Len too moved up and down Kaito's member, moaning and making lewd sounds.

Len wrapped his arms around Kaito, "Ah!"

Kaito tightened his grip on Len's hips and pushed him down harder onto his rock-hard erection.

"K-Kaito...I'm going t-to...c-c-come..." Len gasped as Kaito felt him tighten around him.

Kaito drew Len closer and said into his ear huskily, "So am I, Len."

"Ah!" Len called out as both he and Kaito came.

They held on to each other tightly as their orgasm flowed through them.

Completely emptied out, Len pulled off of Kaito and fell on him again tiredly. He rested his head against Kaito's chest and the both of them sat entwined in each other's arms panting for a while.

"Happy birthday, Kaito," Len said, blushing, when he regained breath.

Kaito smiled and kissed the top of Len's head, "Thank you, Len. This was a great birthday present."

Len looked up at Kaito, and blushing even deeper, said softly, "I love you."

Kaito laughed softly, "I love you too, Len, I really love you."

As they rested against each other, Len and Kaito heard 'aw's' and giggles on the other side of the wall.

They both froze as the girls on the other side of the wall shushed each other and ran away.

"...How long do you think they've been there?" Len asked, uncertain whether he wanted to know the answer.

"I don't know..." Kaito said.

"Do you think...they had a...a camera?"

It wasn't impossible.

"I-I don't know," Kaito repeated.

The stared at each other and sighed.

"Damn those female vocaloid yaoi fan girls," Len muttered grumpily.

Kaito smiled and kissed his cheek, "Oh well. It doesn't really matter, does it?"

Len looked at Kaito and smiled back, "No, no it doesn't."

Len reached leaned up and gave Kaito a kiss.

Kaito smiled as their lips touched.

It didn't matter. There had been such great 'birthday fun' after all.


	4. Hot Skitty on Wailord Action

**A/N: This is the first topic given to me by someone other than the friend I talked about in the first three chapters. 'Hot Skitty on Wailord Action.' This is also the first topic in this fic that I've actually had to do some research for. Hmm… Well, I guess you'll just have to read to find out what sort of LenxKaito yaoi stems from this xD**

Len's eyes were fixated on the screen in front of him in a type of wide-eyed shock.

_What the hell was this thing?_

He'd been innocently browsing the internet for various Pokémon cheats when one thing led to another and he ended up at that weird part of YouTube he preferred to stay away from.

Len had seen a plethora of strange things on the internet. In fact, many of them involved him. He was a Vocaloid after all.

But _this…this _definitely took the cake.

"Len!" Kaito called and Len could hear him ascending the stairs.

Len unfroze himself and scrambled about to close the tab.

He quickly paused the video, but his actions were too panicky and he missed the small 'x' on the tab. He barely managed to flip to another tab in time.

Kaito walked into the room and up to Len who was sitting cross-legged on the bed, his back leaning against the head board, with the laptop in front of him.

"What're you doing?" He asked, gazing at the computer screen. Seeing what was on the screen, he raised an eyebrow and turned to give Len a questioning look.

Len briefly glanced at Kaito and turned back to stare stupidly at the Google homepage.

"…Len…?"

Damn it. He should have had a Facebook tab open instead. Or something else less…stupidly obvious.

Len cleared his throat, "Yes, Kaito?" he asked trying to sound normal, but failing miserably. He came out sounding a bit high-strung and nervous.

Kaito sighed, "Len, as a Vocaloid there are no sites restricted to you. Even watching hentai wouldn't be too shocking, seeing as there are probably pictures of you out there that are of very pornographic nature. So now…I'm worried…what exactly were you doing before I came into the room?"

Len's cheeks heated up, "I don't know what you're talking about…" he said, avoiding eye contact.

Kaito rolled his eyes, "Len, let me see the other tabs."

"No."

"Len—"

"No!" Len exclaimed, pouting.

Kaito sighed again, "Why not?"

"It's none of your business."

"I'll buy you one of those giant banana shaped body pillows."

"That's what Rin said!" Len said, "But _did _she buy it? No she did not."

"Then I'll tickle you."

Len froze, "You wouldn't…"

"Yes I would," Kaito said, giving Len a slight smirk.

Curse his stupid weakness to tickling!

Len gulped and moved the cursor over to the tab he had been trying to avoid.

Seeing Kaito make gestures to play the video, Len clicked the play button and the video picked up from where it had left off.

After several seconds Kaito's eyes widened in surprise.

"What is this…?"

Len blushed even deeper than he already was, "Hot Skitty on Wailord Action."

"What?" Kaito asked.

"Skitty and Wailord are Pokémon. Despite their difference in size they can breed in the game."

Kaito stared at the screen. A small pink creature was grinding itself against a large blue whale. Both were making animalistic sex noises and there seemed to be hearts floating around them. They were indeed 'breeding' quite passionately.

"And so the people of the internet made _this?_" Kaito asked as both creatures 'climaxed', Wailord coming so hard that it shot Skitty back five meters.

Len shrugged, "Yeah…"

After a few moments of silence, Kaito leaned over and clicked the replay button.

"Wait—what are you doing?!" Len exclaimed as Skitty and Wailord went at it again.

Kaito smirked, "Just relieving you," he said as he sat down on the bed, leaning over to nip at Len's ear lightly.

"W-what do you mean?!" Len exclaimed in surprise.

"Why don't you see for yourself," Kaito said, looking down at the tent at the front of Len's pants as he slid his hand up Len's shirt.

"Huh?! When did t-that get there?!" Len yelled, blushing even deeper than he already was.

Kaito chuckled, "Looks like Wailord and Skitty weren't the only ones in heat." He rubbed at Len's pink nipple and kissed his neck.

"A-ah!" Len said, "Nnn…s-stop Kaito…"

"Why? You're enjoying it aren't you?" Kaito asked as he moved his other hand over Len's erection.

"B-but that's…t-that's—" Len said, but got interrupted as Kaito pressed their lips together in a kiss.

Len moaned as Kaito licked his bottom lip. He opened his mouth to let Kaito's tongue enter it.

They entwined their heated muscles together, kissing each other deeply. All the while Kaito's hand was rhythmically rubbing against Len's member, timed with Skitty's rubs against Wailord.

They pulled apart to breathe, both panting slightly.

"'That's'?" Kaito asked as he pushed Len's shirt further up with his hand and leaned down to lick his nipple.

Len didn't answer, and instead moaned at the same time as Wailord on the computer screen.

"K-kaito…" he moaned.

"Is there something you want, Len?" Kaito said in a teasing tone as he slipped his hand under Len's underwear.

"Ngh…you…already know—ah!—what it is…" Len moaned as Kaito rubbed the tip of his length.

"Do I?" Kaito asked, teasing Len further by rubbing his lengthy lightly and kissing his neck.

"Y-yes! You bully…" Len said, pouting.

Kaito chuckled, "Alright, maybe I do," he said huskily. He too was at his limit.

Kaito removed his hand from Len's member, eliciting a whimper from said blonde, and lifted him up as he positioned himself under him.

In one swift movement, Kaito removed Len's underwear and pants and put his hand back on Len's length to begin pumping again.

With his other hand he quickly unzipped his own pants and freed his own erection which was feeling very restricted.

He reached over to Len's nightstand and got out the tube of lube he had slipped in there without Len being aware.

Len looked over and saw him pull out the lube mysteriously out of his night stand but didn't say anything. Instead he moaned as Kaito rubbed his hand up and down his length. On screen Wailord grunted as Skitty positioned himself to enter Wailord.

Kaito coated his fingers in the lubricant and gently pushed them into Len's entrance, causing him to call out. He moved his fingers in and out slowly at first, but then picked up pace, his other hand still on Len's length.

Len moaned, "Kaito…hurry…"

Kaito smiled, "Okay," he breathed into Len's ear.

He positioned Len above him and pushed him down onto his erection the same time as Skitty pushed into Wailord.

Both ukes called out at the same time. Len was panting and moaning like crazy and his face was very flushed.

"Hot Skitty on Wailord Action really must turn you on," Kaito chuckled, as he thrust into Len.

"N-no it d-doesn't!" Len objected before calling out in ecstasy again.

Kaito thrusted in a synchronized tempo with Skitty, "So then I turn you on?"

"S-shut up," Len said.

Kaito softly kissed Len's cheek and neck, "You didn't deny it."

"I s-said shut up!" Len said, indignantly.

Skitty and Wailord called out on the computer screen. It seemed that they were nearing their peak.

Kaito kissed Len, continuously thrusting into him while pumping his length. Len broke the kiss as he gasped. Kaito thought that they were pretty close too.

"Nnn…Kaito…ah…Kaito…" Len moaned as Wailord grunted, pushing down onto the little skitty. Len too was desperately pushing down on Kaito at this point.

"Len…" Kaito said huskily.

Wailord and Skitty suddenly emit loud cries as the orgasmed.

The sound made Kaito thrust into Len harder, hitting a bundle of nerves in the process.

Len called out, tightening around Kaito as he came. Feeling Len tighten around him, Kaito quickly came also.

The video on the screen ended as Len pulled himself off Kaito. He leaned back down on him, both of them panting.

After a few moments of silence to catch their breath, Kaito hugged Len close and, smiling, finally said, "We should do that again sometime."

"We aren't doing that again!" Len yelled.

Kaito laughed as he watched Len's face heat up even more than its flushed state already was. Len leaned towards the computer.

As he amusedly watched Len's actions, Kaito wasn't so sure about not doing this again. Len was already favoriting the video.


	5. Talking About Yaoi

**My friends, it has been too long since I last updated this fic! I bet some of you thought you'd never see another update again. Well, lo and behold— here you are! The topic is 'talking about yaoi' as requested by Inside Out Musica and CuteUkeKitten.**

'_Oh, Len, my one and true uke love, you are squeezing me ever so tightly!' Kaito cooed as he thrust into Len harder and harder._

'_Ah~' Len moaned, tears escaping his large, aquamarine orbs. His face was the epitome of love and desire as he clutched the bed sheets, toes curling in pleasure, 'K-Kaito! There—oh!—yes…yes…aaaah…!'_

'_We're coming!' Kaito and Len finally called out in unison as their sweet 'milk' escaped their bodies, leaving them tired, wet, and oh so utterly in love—_

"Len, what are you reading?"

"Ack!" Len yelped, slowly turning around to face Kaito who had somehow appeared behind him. Len quickly snapped the book closed, his heart racing furiously. "D-Don't sneak up on me!" Len said, his face somewhat resembling a tomato.

Kaito raised an eyebrow in curiosity as he tried to take a peek at the title of the book Len was holding to his chest, "I wanted to know what you wanted as a snack. I called your name three times, but you didn't respond so I came here to investigate."

"Oh…" Len said. Shoving the book under his arm, he promptly got up to leave, "I have some homework to do, so I'll be leaving now," he said, hurriedly moving toward the stairs.

"Oh no you don't!" Kaito said, grabbing hold of Len's arm and stopping him. He smirked, "The fact that you are hiding something from me is giving a strange sense of déjà vu. Remember Hot Skitty on Wailord Action?"

Len's face colored up to the tips of his ears, "D-Don't talk about that!"

Kaito chuckled at Len's antics. He was as cute as ever.

"My point is, the last time I found something you were hiding from me, it ended with a lot of…'fun'…" Kaito said.

"I'm not hiding anything!" Len exclaimed, holding the book behind his back, away from Kaito.

Kaito smiled, raising an eyebrow, pointing towards the book, "So why are you holding the book so far away from me?"

Len turned away, huffing indignantly.

"Let me see the book, Len," Kaito said. In a softer tone he added, "Please?"

Len pouted, his face still flushed a lovely rosy color, "Fine…but you can't try to do 'that' again!"

"Alright, I won't," Kaito said, smiling warmly as he motioned for Len to give him the book.

"Promise?" Len asked him.

"I promise, unless you change your mind" Kaito said.

"That isn't going to happened," Len said, reluctantly handed Kaito the book who took it, chuckling softly.

Kaito flipped it open and began reading. Len stood silently in front of him, nudging the ground with his toe. He gulped nervously as Kaito made various faces at what he was reading.

"Len…?"

"Yes?"

"This is yaoi."

"Yes."

"Hardcore yaoi."

"Yeah."

The two looked up each other, making direct eye contact and exchanging suggestive glances.

Len finally looked away and frowned.

"Do you still think we shouldn't have se—"

"Yes!" Len interrupted, blushing in embarrassment, "Yes, I still think we should keep this PG-13."

"I'm fairly sure that's impossible," Kaito quipped.

"Fine! _At most _rated teen," Len said. He looked angrily at Kaito which only made the older male's affection for the boy grow. Len looked so cute when he was mad.

"'Rated teen', huh?" Kaito asked, "That might be a tad bit difficult."

"Well, just deal with it!" Len huffed, crossing his arms and looking away indignantly.

Kaito sighed indulgently. This would be difficult…but it wouldn't be impossible. Kaito had a feeling he could change Len's mind, what with the growing arousal he felt and knew that Len also felt at the moment.

"Okay," Kaito said, taking Len by the hand and leading him to the couch, "If we can't experience it for ourselves, why don't we just talk about it?"

"Huh?" Len asked, taken aback by Kaito's offer.

"I said, if we can't experience yaoi," Kaito put his arm around Len, drawing him close, as he flipped open the book to a random page, "Why don't we simply talk about it? There's no harm in simply _discussing _it, right?"

"Well… um—" Len began to say.

Kaito interrupted him by suddenly beginning to read from the text, "_Kaito took Len's pink penis into his warm, wet mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip. He sucked Len deeply, his hand moving around to Len's round, naked behind. His finger slipped in, and—_

"Okay, okay, that's enough!" Len exclaimed, pushing away from Kaito, his face redder than before, "I'm not going to fall or whatever it is you're trying to do!"

"I was just reading an excerpt so we'd have something to discuss," Kaito said smoothly, "I know you're eager to talk about it, but let me just finish reading this part—"

"This isn't PG-13! This isn't even rated teen!" Len protested, interrupting Kaito for a second time.

"I told you it would be difficult to keep it rated teen," Kaito said, "But it's not so bad, right? Originally your request was to not do anything, and I haven't touched you." _'Yet' _Kaito thought, a knowing smiling coming across his face as Len squirmed under his gaze.

"W-Well, maybe—maybe _I _should read it!" Len said hastily, grabbing the book from Kaito before the bluenette could stop him.

Len flipped to a different page and began reading, "_Len stared up at his beloved Oniisan, his eyes begging him for what he knew they both wanted—_needed. _Len moved on his hands and knees towards Kaito who was reclining on the king-sized bed, his gaze focused solely on Len. 'Kaito-nii…? May I kiss you…with my tongue…?'" _Len continued reading on (something about the kiss getting really heated and Kaito licking Len's nipples and reaching for the lube at the same time because he knew that if he turned away from Len to get it, Len would get jealous of the lube and start crying) but, unlike the 'Kaito-nii' who was giving Len his complete 'attention' in the story, Kaito's focus had drifted.

Kaito's gaze landed on Len's smooth, pale neck. From his angle, Kaito could see a reddish mark at the base of Len's neck. He knew he had put it there last night, and the thought of it combined with the sexy things Len were saying, despite being out of a book, undeniably turned him on.

_But I can't have my way with Len, _Kaito thought despite his strained pants, _Not yet._

When Len finished speaking, he seemed to be just as 'uncomfortable' as Kaito. There was a similar tent in his pants that he attempted to hide with his book. His cheeks still had a rosy blush, and his eyes were a little clouded as he tried to look up defiantly at Kaito. The older man recognized the look as desire.

Despite the strenuous effort, Kaito managed to keep himself in check.

"Alright, now why don't we talk about this?" Kaito said calmly, as he leaned closer toward Len. His hand fluttered down Len's side and rested on his waist. "I think the way in which 'Len' '_called out lustily as Kaito flicked his tongue in little circles around his nipples_' was a very interesting detail. In fact, I can practically imagine you right now, calling out to 'Kaito-nii' as '_endless waves of pleasure coursed through your highly sensitive body_.'" Kaito paused as Len turned his face away. Kaito could see that even the back of his neck was red. He put a finger under Len's chin and turned it so that Len faced him again. He continued speaking, "And the '_highly sensitive body'_ part in itself is a nice detail too. It adds a lot more to the story in a small way, don't you think?"

Len was staring up at him with large, round eyes, imploring him for what Kaito wanted to give.

Kaito leaned in closer, "What is it Len? Don't you want to talk about yaoi anymore?"

"Kaito…you know…what I want," Len whined in an adorably embarrassed way.

Kaito chuckled softly, "Do you want me to kiss you…with my tongue?"

"Kaito," Len moaned, now reaching up so that their lips were a fraction of an inch apart.

Kaito finally gave in to Len's adorable, pleading face. He leaned in until there was no space separating them and pressed his lips to Len's.

Len opened his mouth slightly and Kaito took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Len's mouth. Their heated muscles intermingled as Kaito gently pushed Len down.

Kaito kissed down Len's jaw line, eliciting a whimper from the younger blonde. He swiftly removed both their clothes.

Kaito kissed down Len's chest and paused at his nipple, his warm breath tickling Len's skin, "Let's conduct an experiment, Len. We'll see if you're body is 'highly-sensitive.'

"Ah!" Len called out as Kaito slipped his hand down the front of Len's pants why he still pleasured Len's nipples with his mouth.

While Len was preoccupied, Kaito procured a tube of lube from a hidden spot in the couch cushions. He coated his hands and anchored himself over Len, kissing him as he prepped him from behind.

"Nn…ready, Kaito," Len moaned.

Kaito positioned himself above Len and gave him a gentle kiss on his forehead as he pushed himself in.

Len gasped as Kaito began to slide in and out of him. Kaito peppered his face and shoulders in kisses as he moved. His hand was on Len's member, jerking Len off in time to his thrusts.

Kaito kissed him again, their tongues dancing in their mouths. Len wrapped his arms around Kaito, holding onto him as if for dear life.

Len was panting, desire clouding his eyes as his face flushed a pretty pink. Kaito looked at him lovingly, as he felt Len's warmth around him. He increased his movements on Len's member and sped up the tempo of his thrusts.

"K-Kaito…I'm going to…" Len moaned as he neared his climax.

Suddenly, Kaito slowed down his movements. Len looked up at him in surprise.

"In the book, Len was only allowed to come when he'd said the magic words," Kaito said, not nearly moving fast enough to allow Len to come. He'd remembered the words on a page of the book that he'd read when initially looking through it. The line 'Len' had said jumped out him.

"W-what!?" Len exclaimed in surprise, "Kaito, you're so mean!"

"Perhaps," Kaito agreed, "So? The magic words, Len."

Len was so near his climax and Kaito was teasing him so much, he decided to force down his pride and say the 'magic words.' The thought that he would regret this later vaguely crossed his mind.

"'Kaito-nii, I _really loooooove_ you and you're the _best seme ever_ so…so _please let me come!'"_

Kaito kissed Len's lips softly as he abruptly sped up his motions, hitting Len's sweet spot deep inside him just as he pressed his thumb into the tip of Len's member.

"Ah!" Len gasped as he came suddenly. Kaito felt Len squeeze tightly around him in his orgasm, and climaxed immediately afterwards.

The tension left both of their bodies as Kaito pulled out Len and rolled them both over so that Len was on top of him. He put his arms around Len and held him close, nuzzling his neck and shoulders.

They both eventually regained their breath and settled contentedly into each other.

"So much for being rated teen," Kaito mused, "But now we know that your body is 'highly sensitive' after all."

"You're a meanie," Len said softly.

Kaito chuckled, "I only tease you because you're cute, Len."

Len pouted cutely and Kaito ruffled his hair. He rubbed his nose against Len's in an Eskimo kiss, then pulled away only to place a brief, feathery kiss on the tip of Len's nose.

Len blushed deeper than he already was, "But, you know, I still love you."

Kaito laughed, amazed at how cute Len could become. "I believe there could be a better way to phrase that."

Len blushed deeper and buried his face in Kaito's chest.

"'Kaito-nii, I _really loooooove_ you and you're the _best seme ever_ so…so _please love me too!'"_

"Of course," Kaito said, smiling down at Len. He tipped Len's chin up so that they were staring into each other's eyes.

"I love you too, Len."

**A/N: I would just like to add that, after I posted this, I realized that the fic kinda veered away from the main topic, 'talking about yaoi.' I guess I sort of did make them talk about yaoi a tiny tweeny itsy bitsy bit... oh well, I'm sorry about that!**


End file.
